civpiffandomcom-20200214-history
Japan (6001)
The Japanese Civilization was randomly selected for the first CivPIF game in Civilization VI, also known as Game 6001. The players of Japan (6001) were Tiberius, DaJuukes, Big Bobert, Peppeghetti Sparoni, and Juuz, in that order. The game settings were set to Quick, Small Map, Continents, and King Difficulty, with the number turns per n''th round following the [[max(55-5n,15) formula|max(55-5''n,15) formula]]. The game ran through nine rounds and concluded with a Science Victory during Peppeghetti Sparoni's round. There are eight entries in the Story of Japan (6001) which recount the history of Japan (6001), the first victorious CivPIF game. Big Bobert and Peppeghetti Sparoni both won Narrator Awards for best entries in the Story of Japan (6001). History The Story of Japan (6001) opens with a creation myth for the founding of Kyoto, involving the primal gods Kasai, Mizu, Chikyu and Kuki. Very early on, the Japanese encountered the City-States of Carthage, Brussels, and Stockholm, as well as the Greek Civilization to its east. The Japanese Civilization was run by an empire until 1000 BC when Shogun Zhou led a coup in Kyoto. Over the next 400 years, the Shogunate focused on building granaries. The 6th and 5th centuries BC, the Japanese fought barbarians, and from the mid 5th century to the 1st century BC, the Japanese fought a war with Brussels. As a result of the defeat in Brussels, the Japanese army turned instead to a centuries-long conflict with Greece, resulting in the conquering of Mycenae in 650 AD. Shortly after Mycanae was conquered, the last Shogun fell ill, and Emperor Bob took over starting from 650 AD, with him and his descendants reigning until 1500 AD. During this period, much of the Greek Civilization fell to the Japanese, the Terracotta Army was produced by Japan, and the economy grew. From the years 1500-1720, the imperial family of Peppeghoto took over in what is known as the Peppeghoto Dynasty. This period of Japanese history has been considered a post-war recovery period for Japan. The Peppeghoto Dynasty saw Japan sail across the Western Ocean to discover Oceania where the Roman and Egyptian Civilizations lived. The Japanese were surprised by the highly advanced technology of the Romans and attributed their technology to witchcraft. In 1550, the Japanese discovered the Congolese Civilization, and in 1560, the Japanese allied with the Kongo. In 1610, the Japanese made first contact with the Spanish in a continent south of Japan. In the year 1660, the era of peace in Japan had ended, as the Spanish and the Greeks declared war on the Japanese. The Spanish-Japanese war lasted from 1660 to 1720, with Carthage flipping sides thrice during the war. Midway through the war in 1695, Greece finally fell completely to Japan, and by 1720, the Spanish city of Vigo was conquered by Japan. In 1720, the civilization entered the next regime of Japan, led by Emperor Juuz and his descendants, which lasted until 1860. The Juuz dynasty brought Japan from the Atomic Era into the Information Era and focused on the economy and science, paving the way for an eventual Science Victory. The Japanese people saw a great development of trade routes, libraries, universities, and theater squares during the Juuz dynasty, as well as the discovery of the Torres del Paine on the continent of Azania, west of Madrid. The Juuz dynasty also marked the founding of the city Fukuoka, betwen Athens and Stockholm. Global politics during the Juuz dynasty were such that all major civilizations denounced Japan for war-mongering, but several City-States near Japan remained on friendly terms. Japanese spies managed to thwart the building of a Spaceport in a Roman city. In 1860, the Japanese Civilization turned to an elected form of government, with Prime Minister Doge taking charge until 1910. The fifty-year-long Doge administration saw social reform, a growth in culture, a continued space race, and war with the Spanish and the Congolese. Prime Minister Doge fell sick in the early 20th century, and his successor Prime Minister Joe took office in 1910. The Joe administration ran from 1910 to 1940 and focused even further on the space race. Japanese spies managed to thwart other civilizations' attempts while foreign spies failed to thwart Japan. The end of the Joe administration saw the construction of Japanese and Spanish satellites. The history books do not detail much of what happened between 1940 and 1979, but the elected government soon turned into a dictatorship, as Chairman Sparoni took control of the Glorious People's Republic of Japan in 1979. A military parade was held for Chairman Sparoni in 1982. In 1983, theft of property became punishable by death. In 1984, Chairman Sparoni began the launch of a space shuttle and five years later in 1989, both shuttles were piloted to Mars. Thus, 1989 began the first Martian colonies, with the Japanese having won the game with a Science Victory, under the government of Chairman Sparoni.